Both a condenser microphone and a dynamic microphone are provided with a diaphragm vibrated by acoustic waves. The diaphragm is vibrated not only by acoustic waves but also by vibrations applied, for example, through a microphone case, and thereby generates noise. Most of the noise is handling noise caused by rubbing the microphone case by hand.
To prevent such noise, when a microphone unit is housed in the microphone case, a shock mount having vibration absorbing power is provided between the microphone unit and the microphone case. As one example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-92792) has disclosed a microphone device having a shock mount applied to a stand microphone. An example of the construction thereof is shown in FIG. 3. FIG. 3A is a side sectional view, and FIG. 3B is a front sectional view.
This microphone device 1 includes a support bracket 2 and a unit mounter 3. The support bracket 2 is formed of a metal or a hard synthetic resin material, and is mounted on the not illustrated microphone case side.
The unit mounter 3 is mounted with a microphone unit M, and is provided with a shock mount 4 formed of a rubber elastic material, which serves as vibration absorbing means. The microphone unit M is supported on the support bracket 2 via the unit mounter 3. In this example, the microphone M is a unidirectional condenser microphone unit.
The unit mounter 3 is made up of three components; a unit case 3a for the microphone unit M, a support ring 3b for supporting the unit case 3a, and a base 3c. The unit case 3a is formed by a cylindrical body having many sound diffraction holes at the periphery, and incorporates a diaphragm and a backplate, which are principal components of the microphone unit M.
The support ring 3b is arranged around the unit case 3a, and is attached to the base 3c in a state of being tightened by a screw to prevent the unit case 3a from dropping. The unit mounter 3 is assembled in this manner, and then the unit mounter 3 is attached to the support bracket 2 via the shock mount 4 mounted on the base 3c. 
According to the above-described microphone device 1, vibrations transmitted through the microphone case are absorbed or damped by the shock mount 4, so that vibration noise generated from the microphone unit M is reduced.
However, in the above-described microphone device 1, the unit mounter 3 is made up of three components of the unit case 3a, the support ring 3b, and the base 3c, and also the shock mount 4 is formed as a separate member, which increases the number of components.
Therefore, much manpower is required for assembly, and also the purchase cost of components is high. Also, the shock mount 4 is fittingly connected to the base 3c and an adhesive is also used as necessary. However, if a strong shock such as a drop shock is applied to the microphone device 1, the shock mount 4 may come off. Also, if the support ring 3b is tightened loose, the microphone unit M may be dropped together with the unit case 3a by a drop shock etc.